Bienvenue à Storybrooke 20 !
by Eastpak
Summary: Emma voyage dans le temps et voit sa vie avec Regina à travers différentes photos. Jour 3 - SwanQueen Week - Time Travel


Troisième sujet pour la semaine SwanQueen.

* * *

 **Bienvenue à Storybrooke 2.0 !**

* * *

« Oh oh ... » Murmura Emma qui était prise dans un tourbillon de magie. « Pitié, pas l'Enchanted Forest ... » Emma ferma les yeux. « Okay, maintenant ou jamais ... » Emma ouvra doucement les yeux et vit qu'elle était toujours à Storybrooke. « Merci dieu des contes de fées ... » Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Bon, Regina saura quoi faire. » Emma se dirigea alors vers le manoir de Regina. En arrivant au manoir, elle rencontra une jeune femme blonde aux yeux marrons.

« Ma, où étais-tu passer ? » Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Euh, écoute Kid ... »

« Kid ? » La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne m'appelles plus comme ça depuis 5 ans. »

« Vraiment ? » La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. « Je veux dire, évidemment ... »

« Tu n'es pas Ma. » Emma se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « Clairement, tu es Emma Swan, sans aucun doute mais tu n'es pas Ma. »

« Désolée Kid. »

« Mon prénom est Rebecca. »

« Oh, beau prénom. » Rebecca croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Hum, où est Regina ? » Rebecca montra le manoir du doigt. Emme roula des yeux. « Evidemment ... »

Emma remarqua quelques changements de décoration dans le manoir. Des photos en plus, des vêtements définitivement pas à Regina ... Il y avait plus de vie.

« Mom ! »

« Dans la cuisine. » Regina sourit en voyant Emma aux côtés de leur fille. « Emma, où étais-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas Ma Mom. »

« Oh ... » Regina perdit quelque peu son sourire. « Que s'est-il passer ? »

« Magie. » Regina roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr, comme d'habitude. »

« Sauf qu'il s'agit du futur. » Rebecca porta son attention sur Emma. « D'une vingtaine d'années environ. »

« Rebecca ! »

« Quoi ? » Rebecca roula des yeux. « J'ai envie d'exister Mom, alors je booste un peu Ma. »

« Me booster ? »

« Bienvenue à Storybrooke 2.0 ! » S'exclama Rebecca avec enthousiasme. « Alors Ma, votre premier rendez-vous ... »

« Rebecca Eva Mills ! » Regina coupa Rebecca dans son élan.

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ... » Murmura Rebecca en sortant de la cuisine.

« Miss Swan donc. »

« Je suppose oui. » Emma se pinça les lèvres. « J'y suis pour rien ! » Regina haussa un sourcil en regardant Emma. « De la magie bleu m'a enveloppée et ... »

« Je suis au courant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, Emma ... » Regina roula des yeux puis se reprit. « Pardon, mon Emma, m'avait raconté ce voyage dans le temps. »

« C'est déjà arrivé avant ? » Regina hocha la tête. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Rebecca. » Emma haussa un sourcil.

« Kid ? »

« Oui, quelques mois avant sa naissance, Rebecca amène systématiquement Emma du passé, toi, dans le futur. » Emma ouvra la bouche mais Regina la devança. « Pour améliorer notre relation dans le passé. »

« J'aimerais bien mais tu es tellement ... »

« Têtue. » Regina termina la phrase d'Emma.

« Exactement ! » Emma approuva mais se rappela que le sujet de leur conversation était juste devant elle. « Pardon. »

« Tu n'es pas mal dans le genre tu sais Emma. »

« Euh ... » Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je ... Sûrement. » Emma baissa les yeux. « C'est efficace ? »

« Rebecca existe. » Emma leva les yeux et regarda intensément Regina.

« Donc c'est du Marty McFly inversé ? »

« Tu me dois 200$ Mom ! » Regina roula des yeux.

« Viens Emma. » Regina prit Emma par la main et l'emmena dans le salon.

Regina dirigea Emma vers un des canapés et prit au passage un album photo de la bibliothèque.

« Un album photo ? » Demanda Emma en le prenant des mains de Regina.

« Oui depuis notre premier rendez-vous. » Emma traça de ses doigts la page de couverture, _Once Upon A Time_. « Je suis dans la cuisine si tu as besoin. » Regina embrassa Emma sur le front avant de retourner dans la cuisine. « N'aie pas peur. » Emma prit une grande respiration puis ouvrit l'album.

« _Premier rendez-vous avec Henry_ , _deuxième rendez-vous avec Henry_ , _troisième rendez-vous_ ... Sérieusement, il y a eu combien de rendez-vous avec Kid ? » Emma continua de feuilleter l'album. « _Dixième rendez-vous avec Henry_ , _première rendez-vous_ , enfin des rendez-vous seules ... » Emma roula des yeux. « _Quatrième rendez-vous_ , _premier dîner avec les Charming_ , oh j'aurais voulu voir ça ! »

« Tu le verras. » Emma releva la tête et vit Rebecca devant la bibliothèque.

« Oh Ki ... Rebecca. » Emma croisa le regard de sa future fille. « Hum, ta mère m' donné un album photo. »

« Je sais Ma. » Rebecca s'approcha d'Emma avec un album dans les mains. « Tiens, votre album de mariage. »

« Mariage ? » Emma prit le nouvel album avec précaution. « Regina et moi ... Mariées ? »

« Après 20 ans de vie commune et deux enfants, évidemment Ma. » Rebecca roula des yeux.

« Hum ... Je ... C'est-à-dire que ... » Emma regarda Rebecca dans les yeux. « J'ai du mal à m'imaginer avec Regina ... » Rebecca haussa un sourcil. « Enfin je veux dire ... Regina est ... » Le sourire d'Emma illumina son visage. « Mais actuellement, enfin dans le passé, hum c'est un peu compliqué entre nous. »

« Donc tu as des sentiments pour Mom. » Rebecca sourit. « Hum, ça sera plus facile que prévu. »

« Comment ça plus facile que prévu ? »

« Je m'attendais à un peu de résistance de ta part Ma. » Rebecca se racla un peu la gorge afin de prendre l'intonation d'Emma. « Regina est l'Evil Queen ! J'aurais dû rester à New-York avec Kid. Je préfère encore retourner avec Hook. » Emma ouvra la bouche en regardant Rebecca mais aucun son n'en sortit. « Ce genre de choses. »

« Est-ce si difficile à croire que j'aime Regina malgré le passé ... Hum mon présent ? »

« Mom est vulnérable. » Rebecca faisait tout pour faire comprendre à Emma le comportement de Regina. « Elle commence à avoir de nouveau confiance avec son coeur. Ne gâche pas tout Ma. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Rebecca. » Emma soupira en ouvrant l'album de mariage. « Elle ne m'adresse même pas la parole ... »

« Utilise Hank. »

« Alors les dix rendez-vous avec Kid ... »

« Mom te testait. »

« A vrai dire, je nous testais mais il est vrai qu'avec Miss Swan, rien ne tout être prit à la légère. » Emma porta son attention sur Regina qui venait de revenir de la cuisine.

« Que dois-je faire Regina ? »

« Être têtue, persévérante, collante. » Répliqua Regina avec un léger sourire. « Toutes tes qualités ma chérie. » Regina embrassa Emma sur le front. « Je veux cette vie Emma, tu dois m'ouvrir les yeux. »

« Oui Ma, je veux exister mais pas de pression. » Rebecca éclata de rire en voyant le visage d'Emma se décomposé. « Bien, je crois que le temps à Storybrooke 2.0 est fini. » Un tourbillon bleu enveloppa Emma et elle se retrouva de nouveau dans les rues de Storybrooke.

« D'accord, Regina ... » Murmura Emma en prenant conscience de la dernière phrase de Regina dans le futur.

Emma se transporta directement devant le manoir de Regina et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina ouvrit la porte.

« Miss Swan ? »

« Hey ... » Emma se pinça les lèvres. « Dîner avec Kid ce soir ? » Regina haussa un sourcil en ouvrant complètement la porte pour laisser entrer Emma. « Merci ... » Emma se gratta l'arrière du crâne en entrant dans la manoir. Les photos de l'album se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle allait tout faire pour donner cette vie à Regina. Tout.

* * *

Fin


End file.
